


Vormir-Yelenat

by That_Armadillo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Black Widow - Freeform, Death, F/F, Lesbians, Let me go, Nat is stubborn, Red Skull - Freeform, Vormir, YeleNat, natasha romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Armadillo/pseuds/That_Armadillo
Summary: Vormir- except it’s Yelena Belova and Natasha RomanovSorry lmao
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Vormir-Yelenat

**Author's Note:**

> Nat’s death scene killed me, i still sob to this day. However it included mcu Cl*nt and i simply replaced that rat with my fellow Yelena, my queeeen, this is my second fic so it’s pretty bad hshshs lmao enjoyyy

“That was one hell of a climb.” Yelena spoke, her legs aching slightly at the distance she had walked.   
“Stop exaggerating, it wasn’t that bad.” Replied Natasha, she was a few steps in front of the blonde, eager to know what laid on top of this horrific looking cliff. She was ready, ready to get everyone back, no matter what it took.  
She turned to look back at the younger girl, she smiled softly at the sight of her ruffled hair, small pieces sticking out of her braids that Natasha had previously done.   
“I swear if the racoon was wrong-“ Yelena’s voice filled the silence but was soon cut off by someone other than the redhead.

Red skull. 

Both of the women frowned, stepping closer together in a protective manner. They exchanged glances of confusion as the figure in front of them revealed their names.   
“Who is this dude?” Whispered Yelena, hand reaching for the gun on her left thigh. Natasha simply shrugged her shoulders, checking if her widow bites were activated. 

After a few awkward stares, and small talk, Natasha opened her mouth. “Where’s the stone?” Her voice was stern, leaving no room for arguments. Yelena was just as confused, there were no traps, no evil guys shooting at them. Her eyebrows were still arched as she continued to stare at the deformed red figure. 

“The stone is down there.” He said calmly , as if it were normal for two Russian lesbians to venture through Vormir.   
Although his small brief statement only made them more confused than before. 

“You’re telling me that I’ve gotta go down there? I just walked up here!” The blonde questioned the floating man, her arms waving around as she spoke.   
Natasha glared at her, shaking her head softly, but a smile could be seen either way. 

“Nonsense, the stone is sacred, in order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love.”   
His voice boomed once more, echoing. 

Natasha’s breathing came to an abrupt stop, her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. Thoughts instantly filling her head. She connected the dots eventually, coming to a conclusion that Thanos did in fact sacrifice his own daughter, Gamora. And once she realised what circumstances she was in, her expression changed. It became somewhat blank, but pain and sadness was still prominent. 

“He’s kidding, right?” Yelena’s head turned away from Red skull, her face clearly showing how scared and confused she felt.   
“Nat? C’mon, tell me that he’s wrong, he’s just a massive troll and-“ She rambled, her eyes glazing over with fear. Something not that many people would see on Yelena. Natasha stopped her talking, gently reaching out for her hands, and spoke, “Yelena, this is real, he isn’t fooling us. This is where Gamora was Killed.” Her voice cracked in between words and she could feel the slight tremble in Yelena’s fingers. 

“You’re wrong, Nat.” She whispered back, not wanting to believe what either of the two were saying, she looked down at the rocky floor but soon her eyes met the familiar green colour ,that were Natasha’s eyes, and their heads slowly got closer. Both of their foreheads touching. 

“Whatever it takes.” Natasha simply whispered, she blinked slowly, and sighed. She let go of Yelena’s soft hands to cup her face instead. “Yelena, we gotta get everyone back.” Her voice was soft, but a demanding tone was heard. 

Yelena quickly realised what her partner was saying and quickly retracted from her warm touch.   
“No Nat, there is no way I’m leaving without you.” Yelena spoke clearly, although her words wavered ever so slightly. 

Natasha swallowed thickly, shaking her head at the girl who was panicking in front of her.   
“The whole point is to get them back, Alexi and Melina, don’t you want them back?” She asked already knowing the answer, small tears forming. 

“Of course I want them back! But you hurling yourself of the damn cliff isn’t the way to go!” Yelena’s voice increased in volume and it only just made it sting a lot more. “I’m not letting you die, I can’t lose you!” This time Yelena was close to shouting at the red head, wanting to just hug her close and glue her feet to the floor. 

“And you think I’m gonna let you do it? Ha! You think I’ll be able to function knowing your body plummeted to the floor? There’s no way you’re winning this fight, Belova.” Natasha stared at Yelena, the tears now gently falling down.   
And as soon as her words left her mouth, Natasha swooped at Yelena’s legs, causing her to land on her back. She groaned slightly eyes closed but they soon snapped open, realising what the redhead’s intentions were.   
As the younger woman got up, she grabbed hold of Natasha’s ankle. This too, caused the assassin to fall on her arse.   
“Fuck you!” She shouted, as Yelena over took her and was swiftly making her way to the edge. 

She got up as fast as she could, aiming her wrist at her and shooting Yelena. It felt horrible to do so, but it was essential if Natasha wanted to win. 

Yelena screamed in pain and Natasha winced as she once again fell on the floor holding her side. Natasha quickly made her way to her, pinning her down onto the floor, steadying her rapid waving of arms.

“Yelena!” She shouted as she hovered above her.   
“I love you, I love you so much, tell Alexi and Melina I missed them okay?” Natasha’s tears came faster as she stared down at Yelena who was also crying, she shook her head at Natasha’s words. 

“You’re not gonna die!” She shouted wiggling under Natasha’s strong hold.   
Her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the sobbing. 

“Well neither are you!” She said calmly but her tone was sharp. 

But with a quick turn, Yelena was on top. If this wasn’t a fight for death, the blonde would be boasting about this for days. However it wasn’t and one of these highly skilled women will have to die. 

A soul for a soul.

“Damn you.” Muttered Natasha, face stern and determined. 

It seemed so silly how these powerful women were fighting on a deserted planet for an orange stone. Yet here they were, brutally smashing each other onto the floor in hopes of reaching the edge first.

“Godammit Yelena! This isn’t a competition!” Natasha shouted, as Yelena struggled to get off of her to ultimately jump off. 

“I love you Nat.” She whispered harshly, running. 

It all seemed to go in slow motion as Yelena limped to the edge. Natasha watched in awe, she was stunned. However her instincts kicked in. Her body somehow still managed to lift itself up. She had bruises and her head was throbbing from previous impacts. But nonetheless just as Yelena jumped off without hesitation, Natasha got her grappling hook, caught her mid-air and smacked them both against the side of the cliff. The sudden crash causing her to slip. But Yelena grabbed hold of her partner, almost whimpering as she saw Natasha’s face, full of hope and she was oddly smiling.   
“Natalia.” She whispered, holding as her tight as she could, tears flowing shamelessly down. “YA lyublyu tebya” once again, Yelena tried to hold back the sobs as her hand began to loosen her grip around Natasha’s wrist. 

Natasha stared lovingly at Yelena, her partner, her enemy she could never get rid of and most importantly, the love of her life.   
“I love you too, Yelena.” She replied softly, vision going blurry from the constant tears. 

The Black widows, dangling hopelessly, one about to die, the other about to obtain the soul stone. 

Natasha looked up at her lover once more, inhaling the vanilla smell of her, she softly smiled. “Let me go.” Her voice barely audible. 

“No! Nat please.” Yelena’s voice was desperate, pleading and tired. Her face showed the exact same feelings. The blood from the cut in her eyebrow stained her blonde braided hair, mud smeared across her cheek and her suit. 

“It’s okay.” 

And with a simple kick of the boot against the rock, Natasha detached herself from Yelena and fell. 

As she fell, all she could see was a sobbing girl with blonde hair, eyes full of tears.   
A singular tear left Natasha’s right eye as she fell slowly but too quickly. 

And just like that, her head along with her bones smashed to the ground. She felt every bit of her break, not from the fall, but because she left Yelena.


End file.
